


Are You My Mom?

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets an urgent text from Derek, but that text didn't tell her to bring diapers. How will Derek and Stiles change the pack back to teenagers? Girl!Stiles/Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "That's when I saw it. The little boy on his hips looked about 6, had curly hair, very curly hair. And his eyes were so blue. I can't believe it. I walked closer to where Derek was standing."

**From: Angry Brows**  
 **GET OVER HERE NOW.**  
 **11:30 pm**

_Shoes. Check. Shirt. Check. Pants. Che- wait...Okay Check. Keys. Check._

"Man I'm breaking all types of traffic laws. I really hope they're okay." I said to myself while speeding down my street to Derek's. I'm used to Derek simply coming through my window if he needs something way past my personal set bedtime, that I haven't quite been able to actually follow since Scott was turned. But, he never texted. Ever.

My poor jeep came to a screeching halt behind his camaro in front of the newly renovated Hale house. After the whole Alpha pack debacle Ii randomly suggested Derek rebuild it since there aren't any threats for the time being and he couldn't keep living in subway cars. Who knew he would actually listen to me the 18 year old girl who's not really pack, but I'm always there anyway.

When I hopped out my jeep I saw that Jackson's porsche was..still there. So was Erica's car, and Allison's.

Did no one leave after I left? I thought to myself as I jumped the steps and busted into the house.

"Derek? Derek, where are you? DEREK?" I yelled.

"Shut up Stiles. I'm in here." He said from the living room around the the corner. And then I heard it. Crying or wailing coming from the living room.

"Who's screeching like tha-..." I froze in the doorway because I saw 7..babies. "What the hell?!" And I cringed Whoops baby ears. "I mean heck." I corrected myself. "Who's kids are these? Where are their parents? Did you kidnap them?"

"Stiles!" He growled. "Shut. Up" _Well._ "I didn't kidnap these kids, okay. It's the pack."

That's when I saw it. The little boy on his hips looked about 6, had curly hair, very curly hair. And his eyes were so blue. I can't believe it. I walked closer to where Derek was standing.

"Isaac?" The little boy lifted his head off Derek's shoulder and stared at me. He looked back forth between Derek and me and. Sniffed me? His face lit up after and he launched himself at my body burying his head into my neck, almost knocking me over if Derek didn't grab my arms.

"Momma's home guys!" Isaac said into my neck. Hold the hell up. (I can still cuss in my head haha)

That's when all the noise stopped. I saw who I guess was Lydia with her Strawberry blonde hair sitting on top of Jackson with a coloring book in her hands look up at me and Jackson tried to inch his head up higher from under her.. Boyd and Scott looked away from Power Rangers. Wait. Power rangers is on at midnight. Huh. Then I saw Allison and Erica stop their hand game to look to me too. They all looked about 6 or 7. I was about to ask Derek what Isaac meant by momma when they all ran up to me, Boyd and Scott even pushed Derek out the way to tackle her legs. Yelling their own 'momma', or 'mommy' at me.

I glared down at Derek. While he looked pissed the two kids just knocked him off his feet, but I was too confused at the moment to laugh.

"Derek what the heck is going on!? And why on Earth do the they think I'm their mom!?"

I guess I won't be going to sleep at my bedtime tonight either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally speaks up from behind me. “None of them have magic in them though.” I can just feel his eyebrows dipping together.
> 
> “On the contrary, one of them does.” Deaton said, and I guess both me and Derek gave him a look that said who?

"We're not taking your beat up jeep Stiles.  _My word is final!_ " Derek snarled at me.

"My word is final." I mimic and sound pretty accurate if I do say so myself. "Well Derek I don't give two flying stones what your word is, your car is not fit to drive  _small children_  in it. So we're taking my jeep, got it, get it, good." I looked to the kids who were sitting on the couch where I left them. "Come on small people, get in a line so we could go out and visit a friend."

I got them all packed into the back of my jeep and had them share seatbelts. It's a good thing they're scrawny. I looked back at Derek who made no move from his spot on the porch. "So are you going to stand there all night or get in?" He huffed and stomped out the jeep to get to the passenger side and hopped in. I smiled cheekily at him and said, "Don't forget to buckle up Snookums!" He simply growled, but put it on.

I drove away from the house to the vet's because none of this has yet to make any sense. Even after Derek explained what happened. Which, now that I think of it was nothing helpful.

_"Derek what the heck is going on!? And why on Earth do they think I'm their mom!?" This shouldn't be happening. Oh my God why is this happening!? I really shouldn't be surprised honestly because my best friend is a werewolf and my not really friend yet was a lizard not so long ago. Of all the things that could've happened they just had to be kids. Kids! They were barely tee-"_

_"STILES!" Derek's booming voice stopped me in my tracks. I didn't even realize I was pacing or that the kids were following me. And they ended up running into the back of my legs and falling down like a dominos. Poor Boyd was at the bottom. "Stop. And Breathe." His eyebrows were scrunched together and said that he was just as confused as I am, but more annoyed at the situation. "I don't know okay. After you left they just kept shrinking and I didn't know what to do so I texted you." His eyes were wide and I think, but for a minute he looked a looked scared, making me want to hug him. Weird._

_"Okay we'll take my car and go to Deaton's."_

_"Stiles we're not taking your jeep."_

Now here we are pulling up to the vet's. I look in the backseat and they all look so innocent. Too innocent.

"Lydia, honey, where's Jackson?" I raised an eyebrow. And I personally think I pulled it off pretty well. I guess Derek's been rubbing off on me.

She smiled so sickeningly sweet at me and replied, "I don't know. He was just here." She looked around innocently. _Bull. Shit._

"Derek we put him in right?" I looked at Derek and the corner of his mouth was twitching almost like he was fighting a smile.

"Yeah he's here. Under Lydia's feet." Amusement laced behind his words.

"What?! Lydia Martin you let him up this instant!" She moved her feet from on top of Jackson's back with a pout and he got off the floor of the jeep. I got out the car and opened the door to let him out. He ran behind me and held on to my waist.

"Mom why does she keep picking on me?" He whined. I've never seen Jackson look so vulnerable. It was adorable, but we had more important issues.

"Ok first off it's Stiles. STIIIIILEEEESSSS. Ok? Good. Second I don't know why she keeps picking on you, but she is going to stop and apologize. Aren't you Lydia?" She looked at me with wide on the verge of big FAKE tears. "Lydia Martin. I will count to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,-"

"Sorry Jackson!" She huffed out. I probably shouldn't be fighting my smile as hard as I am, but I feel like a babysitter boss!

"Good. Now Jackson you're first in line, and Derek help the other kids out. Yea, you, now put the eyebrows down and just do it." Derek growled at me, but got out the car and helped them all out and Isaac ran around basically climbed up my body like a monkey..or weremonkey. Haha! That was good. Oh great now they think I'm crazy for laughing by myself. Well Derek does because he's staring at me with a confused, or is it constipated look on his face. Oh well.

I led them into Deaton's with the exception of Isaac who I carried in, and Derek came in last.

Deaton was sitting at his desk and when he heard us come in he asked, "So what's the prob-. Oh my." His questioned died on his lips when he turned around and looked at the 7 kids in the room.

He slowly got up and walked up to each of them one by one then poked and prodded them, and Isaac started to get heavy and I'm guessing Derek sensed that because he pushed himself off the wall and held his arms out for him. Isaac looked up at his face, but didn't move from side. Derek gave a slight nod to him and the corner of his lip curved, which Isaac took as a smile because he slowly went into Derek's arms.

"Thanks." I told him. When I looked up at him he was staring at me. He had this weird look in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Yeah I don't have time to play the awkward game.

"So Doc do you know what's wrong with them?" I asked Deaton who was currently pinching Boyd's elbow. l still felt Derek's eyes on me, and felt my cheeks heating up.

"Well, Stiles they're...fine." I bust out laughing because this has to be joke. "No, it's not a joke, and yes you did say that out loud." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Sassy as ever Deaton." I mutter. "But they're kids there has to be something wrong with them. Did someone do something?"

"Yes they are kids, but it has nothing to do with anyone outside the pack, it has to do with who's inside the pack."

Derek finally speaks up from behind me. "None of them have magic in them though." I can just feel his eyebrows dipping together.

"On the contrary, one of them does." Deaton said, and I guess both me and Derek gave him a look that said _who?_

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened tonight Stiles."

"Why don't you ask Derek? I wasn't even there when they changed."

"I mean before you left was there any argument, were you upset?" I had to think back because honestly it felt so long ago, but..oh.

"Yeah, I was upset because they treated me like some type of pack mule. So I may or may not have yelled at them..." I muttered the last sentence.

"I see. And what do you think your role is in the pack Stiles? Has Derek told you?" I looked at Derek instinctively and didn't even flinch when I saw him standing next to me now with Isaac dozing off on his shoulder.

"My role?" I never really thought of it. "I guess I'm just research girl. I'm not a werewolf or related to Derek so I'm not pack, but that doesn't give them the excuse to leave their stuff everywhere for me to pick up after them. I'm not their mom!" I started to get angry again.

"Is that what you said exactly?" Deaton had an understanding look on his face.

Derek answered this time though, "No Scott, said ',but you're pack mom' and she replied, 'I'm nobody's mom, I'm not even pack..." he trailed off. Then he and Deaton started communicating through their eyes. And yea that shit is not on.

"Hello. Hi. Yea, still here. What does all that mean? So what if I said I'm not their mom, it wouldn't turn them into kids. Right? Derek would be able to smell magic off of me if I had any." I looked at him and he was staring at me like this is his first time seeing me.

"Not necessarily. You could have been shielding it the whole time. And your intense emotions could have triggered them. Not to mention you denied your role in the pack which only intensified the magic." Deaton said.

"My role? What role? I don't have one."

"You do Stiles. In some sense you are like a motherly figure to them. They come to you when they are in trouble, don't they. They even go as far as settle disputes between them, right?" It made some kind of sense, but it didn't mean I had magic.

"So what? Derek didn't tell me I was Pack mom. Great, but that doesn't mean I have magic." I started shaking my head. "Derek would be able to tell." I grabbed Derek's arm. "Tell him I don't have any!"

"Breathe Stiles. It's alright breathe. Just breathe." Derek lifted his hand to cradle my cheek and looked into my eyes. I started breathing right again. He let go of a breath I didn't know he was holding. He eyes stayed on mine, but he was addressing Deaton. "I knew she smelled different, but I thought it was because of something else." What something else?

Deaton said, "It was, but now you're smelling her magic too."

I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled it down by my side, but didn't let go. I turned to Deaton. "Where would the magic come from? I know for a fact my dad doesn't have any. He's too..dad. And then there's..MY MOM?!" Great. I scared Isaac and now he's crying. I let go of Derek's hand, ignoring the fact that I was missing the warmth of it already, and grabbed him from Derek. I started rocking him back to sleep. "Sorry kiddo. Didn't mean to scare you." I whispered to him and slowly his eyes shut again. I looked back at the other kids and they were all sitting against the wall fast asleep.

"Did you know my mom was...?"

"A shaman. Yes, she was able to heal people and cast spells. You could say she was one with nature even."

"So what do I do, huh? How do I change them back? How does it all work"

"This is where it gets complicated."

"Of course." I muttered. Deaton raised an eyebrow for interrupting and Derek squeezed my hand. "Sorry."

"Nature is basically teaching you a lesson. You need to own up to your role," He looked to Derek, "though you wouldn't have to if Derek just told you in the first place."

Derek growled slightly, "I thought she knew." He looked down at me, "I thought you knew that human or not you are pack. I didn't think I had to tell you." Wait why was he mad?

"Well Derek, it's not like your eyebrows were going to." I mean come on he almost only communicated with me through those thick beasts.

"Your eyebrows?" Deaton asked. He looked so confused I had to giggle and hid it in Isaac's hair.

"Don't listen to her." Derek said moodily."So, basically she has to take care of them like she would her own until nature believes she's learned her lesson."

"You too Derek. You both need to work together, because this could last for one day to a year even." A year! Oh no. No no no no no. I  _refuse_. I felt my heart racing in my chest, and saw Derek look at me worried, he took a step back and put his hand on my lower back. I leaned into the touch and let my breathing slow down.  _How does he do that?_  I'm going to have to ask him if it's part of his weird werewolf juju. I open my eyes (when did they shut?) and saw Deaton watching the whole scene, my cheeks started to heat up again, but Derek didn't move his hand.

Deaton looked pointedly at Derek, with a small smile and said, "You both need to be  _completely_  honest with each other." I gave him a confused look and looked at Derek and saw the tip of his ears turn red. Derek Hale was blushing! Wait, but why? Whatever, so not the point. He's embarrassed and I'm witnessing it. Aww now he's looking away with a his grumpy face on it's adorable. What the hell is wrong with me? The words Derek, aww, and adorable should never be near each other in a sentence.

"Wait, why are you blushing? What haven't you told me?" I asked Derek.

"Yes Derek what haven't you told her?" Deaton asked this time with a hint of amusement in his voice. Derek flashed his red eyes and growled lowly at him, but didn't answer.

Derek quickly turned around went over to the rest of the pack and started shaking them awake to get them to walk out to the car, but Scott's clumsy self tripped causing Boyd, behind him, to fall on top of him. I bust out laughing and woke up Isaac who looked at them on the ground and started giggling too. Derek's cheeks were turning red too by this point and he got them up and walking again before me and Isaac could stop laughing. I put Isaac on the ground and pointed towards Derek. His little legs ran out the door Derek just herded them out of.

I turned to Deaton who still had a smile on his face. "Do you know what he's hiding?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

I nodded towards the exit door, "Is he going to tell me?"

His head leaned to the side, "He should..."

"But you don't think he will." I sighed.

"You of all people know what Derek's lost, and how he lost it. He has trouble with trust, but I think with you and the pack he's slowly getting past that. I believe he'll tell you what he needs to when he needs to."

Right then Derek comes in, and nods at Deaton, and starts yanking my arm to go outside. The kids aren't with him. "Don't tell me you left them in the car. Alone!"

"They're werewolves." He huffed.

"Yea, and they're six!" I whacked him on the shoulder with my other hand and pulled my arm from him to go out to the car. To see them sitting there waiting. And Derek walked out behind me looking at the sky, probably asking 'why him' again, and Deaton laughing silently behind him. "Derek stop admiring the stars and get a move on."

He walked past me into the driver's seat, and shuts the door. Hold up. What the hell does he think this is? He rolls down the window and smirks, "I'm driving this time." I try pulling the door open, but the butt wolf locked. I stomp to the passenger seat.

"Be gentle." I ground out.

"Aren't I always." The dude winks at me and starts the car, but I see him tense up for a minute. I look back and see Deaton's mouthing  _'Honesty'_.

"So is there something you want to tell me Derek?" Just then my body lurches forward when he steps on the gas too hard on the gas. I hit him on the shoulder again. "What the H-E-double hockey sticks! Watch it!"

"Oops. You should put your seatbelt on." And that damn smirk is back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for making ya'll wait, but student first, wannabe writer second. Hope ya'll like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I could kindly remind him that he started this he shifted to his beta form and ran out the door.

 

“There once lived a little girl named Stiles. She...”

****

“Stiles why would they want to hear a story about you. It won’t put them to sleep, only traumatize them. Or give them nightmares. Or both.”

****

“I thought you said it wasn’t scary mommy!” Scott piped up from under his cocoon of blankets on the floor in the living room. For some reason he was the only one who wasn’t asleep yet. Which is weird because older Scott fell asleep even before the lights cut off.

****

“It’s not! It’s not! The big guy over here was just kidding.” I replied thanking God his eyes started drooping again. I looked back at Derek with a frown.  

****

“Hush! I know what I’m doing. And look they’re already asleep.” I got up slowly and shut the lights off, brushed past Derek, and went to the kitchen. Although I couldn’t hear him I knew he was following me.

****

“Look I’m not a mom okay, but I’m trying. It’s not like I had anyone to teach me, since...” Shit. I closed my eyes before any tears could form and took a few deep breaths before speaking again. “Never mind. The point is I’m trying.”

****

“I know. And I’m sorry.” I whirled around to see him much closer to me than I thought. I took a step back.

****

“Oh my my my! _The_ Great Alpha hadapologized! Wow is the world ending?” I laughed nervously. He just rolled his eyes and thankfully let it go. We continued our little staring contest for a few seconds longer before I turned back to the kitchen.                 

****

“I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. So for your sake I hope you have food. Or else.” I told him while searching his cupboard for something edible and preferably far far away from it’s expiration date. But wait why is there a hot wall against my back. And now my heart is trying to beat out my chest..

****

I feel his lips brush against the tip of my ear. His breath hot against my skin. “Or else what?” He asks voice low and just too damn sexy.

****

_Sexy._ Since when did I think Derek’s voice was sexy? Yeah no. If Derek wants to play though, I can play. I leaned my head back against his neck and put my mouth against his illegal jaw.

****

_“Or else, I’ll rip your throat out.”_  I moved my mouth down to his throat and nipped it with my teeth and licked it slowly. _“With my teeth.”_ Before I had a chance to smirk I was being flipped onto the countertop with Derek’s lips on mine. Derek’s lips are on mine. Once I realized this I couldn’t possibly let him do ALL the work.

****

He nipped my top lip and licked it after, I retaliated by sucking on his bottom lip. His hands gripped my hips pulling me forward, his hands like fire on my skin, and I locked my legs around his waist and grinded against his hard on. He groaned and bucked his hips against me, then moved his lips to my throat and put opened mouth kisses. I couldn’t take it. _I needed to feel him._

****

“Derek please. I need you. I need you inside me.” I was too blissed out to realize I sounded desperate. It’s like I was waiting for this to happen for a long time, but as soon as I said it Derek flew off me like I was I burned him.

****

“Wha-wait. What?! Why’d you stop and why are you still moving backwards? No no no come _forward_ preferably in between my legs.”

****

He backed himself to the opposite wall, his eyes were red, he was panting, and if that’s how he looks I probably look ten times as wrecked. Oh...I definitely didn’t see him adjust himself in his pants. Nope. It was my imagination. God.

****

“Stiles we can’t.” Oh sweet honey melted in the sun and layered on wonder bread. He sounds like _sex_. And what does he mean _“we can’t”_.

****

“Yes. Yes we can, hell we _were_! Derek _please!_ ” When he saw me start to pout he shut his eyes. I hopped off the counter and walked towards him. “Please Derek. I want you so bad it hurts. I want to feel your hands on my body, touching me, feeling me, caressing me.”

****

At this point I was in front him. I reached out and put my hands on his chest and slid them up his chest to his neck and his hair. I bent my lips to his collarbone and peppered kisses up to his jaw.

****

“Stiles.” He moaned and tilted his head back. And bared his neck to me? Like he was---

****

“Are you... _submitting_ to me?” At my questioned his head snapped back and he grabbed my forearms, just shy of painful I might add, and growled.

****

“Stiles I said no!” Before I could kindly remind him that he started this he shifted to his beta form and ran out the door.

****

“Great. He left me. Hot and bothered with 7 kids. I think we skipped a few steps in this relationship.” I said to myself while staring at the open door he left out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the semester is almost over! So as it's winding down I'm trying to finish this fic. There's maybe 1 or 2 chapters left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually, he submitted to me, yelled at me, then ran off into the forest and is probably using his eyebrows to scare away birds and butterflies while sitting on tree branch.”

Voicemail #1:

“Hey Derek I get you had to cool off after getting a piece of this, but it’s been like 2 hours. I’m not worried or anything like that, in case that’s what you’re thinking.”

****

Voicemail #8:

“Derekkkkkk! They woke up and they’re asking for you! How the hell am I supposed to tell them that my not really baby daddy left after he attacked my face with his mouth!”

****

Voicemail #15:

“You know what fine. I don’t care. Don’t come back! You’re an emotionally constipated asshole! The least you could’ve is send me an awkward text saying ‘k’, but no you leave me in the dark like you do every other time. Well this isn’t just about you Derek the pack being kids puts them in danger. You leaving puts all of us in danger. So take your gigantic werewolf head out your ass and get back here. They’re saying they miss you!...I miss you.”

****

God, how is this my life. I put the phone down after the 20th call. It’s been 12 hours since Derek’s major freak out. And I’ve been stuck watching these kids all by myself. I thank whoever thought of putting ‘Hey Arnold’ on netflix, and allowing me this time to just close my eyes.

****

Of course I couldn’t  just do nothing which is why I’m currently on Derek’s laptop (he should really get a password) googling “Alpha submission”. I remember seeing most of this stuff when Scott first turn into a giant fur ball, but I was mostly focused on beta’s and what not., because as much as Scott believed it, he wasn’t an Alpha. it only took me AND Allison slapping him on the head to get him to understand.

****

‘Blah. Blah. Alpha is leader. Blah. Blah. Pack rank. Blah. Blah. Alpha’s mate takes on role as pack mother. Bla-’ “THE FUCK YOU MEAN ALPHA’S MATE!” I yelled then winced after hurting myself from slapping my own hand over my mouth. I forgot about the kid’s ears.

****

I leaned back in my chair and listened for any tiny footsteps coming my way. Nope, just them laughing at something Helga said to her mother.

****

I put the front of my chair back on the floor and looked back at the screen, back to where I got a mini heart attack. According to wikipedia, “..The Alpha’s wolf chooses a mate and submits to them giving themselves up to their mate. The mate of an Alpha can choose to accept their Alpha ultimately taking the role of Pack mother. The Alpha and and it’s mate are seen as equals in the pack. While pack members go to the Alpha for order and discipline, they go to the pack mother for care and nurture.”

****

So if I’m Derek’s mate why did he run away from me? Unless it’s only his wolf that wants me..and not Derek. Great so I’m good enough for the wolf, but not the man.

****

I picked up my phone and dialed Deaton’s number, hopefully he’d give me some answers instead of riddles.

****

“Ms. Stilinski, what can I do for you?” he answered.

****

“Hey Doc, so I’m Derek’s mate.” I cut to the chase.

****

“Ah, so I see he finally told you.” He sounded like he was smiling, but I remembered Deaton doesn’t do that.

****

“Actually, he submitted to me, yelled at me, then ran off into the forest and is probably using his eyebrows to scare away birds and butterflies while sitting on tree branch.” I smirked into the phone.

****

“He submitted to you?” He asked ignoring my last comment.

****

“Yesiree.”

****

“And he _ran away_?” He asked like he couldn’t believe it. Well believe it Doc. “That boy is so stubborn.” Wow. He sounds upset. “When did this happen?”

****

“Last night.” I heard Deaton sigh.

****

“If or when you see him tell him I need to speak to him.”

****

“Sure thing Doc, and thanks for not giving me any riddles.”

****

“I don’t what you’re talking about. Good day Ms. Stilinski.”

****

I laughed, “Sure Doc.” I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket. _That’s if I see Derek anytime soon._ I walked out to the living room to check on the mini pack. Isaac and Scott were leaning against each other watching tv. Erica and Allison were drawing on what looked like Derek’s bills. _Screw him._ Lydia had her feet in Jackson’s lap and it sounded like she was telling him they’re going to get married and he doesn’t look too thrilled. I shook my head and turned and saw Boyd sitting alone in the corner.

****

I felt my chest tighten, Boyd is a nice kid, quiet, but good nonetheless. Even as a teen he’s so respectful and funny if people would take the time and talk to him. I beckoned him over and made my way to the kitchen. I heard his tiny footsteps behind me. I walked up to the fridge and took out the turkey and the bread I bought the other day for the house.

****

“Hey kiddo want to help me make lunch for everyone?” I looked down at him next to my leg. He gave me a shy smile and nodded his head. “Well hop on up here then and pass me everything ask okay?”

****

He hopped onto the stool in front of the island and said a quiet, “Okay.”

****

“Soooo.” No one said I had to be good at this. “Why were sitting in a corner? Not talking. Alone. Did they do something to you, because if they did I’m taking the remote from them.”

****

He smiled, “No. They didn’t do anything, I’m just not good at talking.” He looked down and had a sad frown on his face. Is this how older Boyd felt too. Is that why he always sat alone.

****

I put the knife down and grabbed Boyd’s surprisingly soft face. “Boyd you don’t have to be shy when or keep to yourself when you’re around us. We’re your pack and we love you for who you are, just be yourself. Now why don’t you go out there and try talking to them.”

****

I patted him on the back gently getting him off the stool. He walked towards the living room hesitantly, but he stopped and ran back into the kitchen towards me.

****

“Boyd you ca-” My words cut off when he tackled my center and hugged me. I froze, but then bent over and brought my arms around him and laid my head on top of his.

****

“Thank you.” He mumbled into my stomach.

****

I blinked a few times, patted his shoulder. “Anytime kiddo.” He let go and I smiled down at him. “Now go on!” He nodded and walked to the living room.

****

I finished the lunch with a small smile on my face, and put them all on small plates for them around the island.

****

I walked out to the living room and saw Boyd sitting next to Scott both of them trying to explain the difference between Pokemon and Digimon. Allison and Erica abandoned Derek’s bills (darn) and took up playing dress up with Derek’s henley’s and belts. When do they even find this stuff? I shook my head and saw that Jackson was playing with toy cars it looks like he’s pretending to blow things up. Huh. So he was cray cray as a child too. Good to know. Wait, but where’s Lydia?

 

“Hey Jackson, where’s Lydia?” I asked keeping my voice free of the panic I knew was rising.

 

He looked up from his own version of the movie “2012” and shrugged.’ “I don’t know.” And went back to his toys. Okay where could she have gone! I sped walked out the living room to the main staircase, stopped, and walked backwards to the front door. That was open.

****

I ran outside ready to yell Lydia’s name, but stopped after seeing her head tucked between her knees on the top steps of the porch. I sat down next to her slowly because I’m not really sure how to deal with an upset Lydia, granted she is smaller now, but still, it’s Lydia.

****

“Heyyyy hun buns you want to tell me why you almost gave me a heart attack by disappearing like that?” Sniffles. “Or you could tell me what’s got you so upset.” Sniffles. “You know you can talk to me right?” I brought my knees up and laid my head on them with my face towards her.

****

She looked up from over the inside of her elbow, and she stared at my face. I guess she found whatever she was looking for because she launched herself onto my lap, I had just enough time to pull my head back before she cracked her skull on it.

****

“Jackson said he’s not my friend!”, she wailed. My hands were hovering in there before I put my right hand on her head and started petting her head. “All I wanted him to do was give me a piggyback ride around the room, but he got mad at me and walked away” she continued to cry in my lap.

****

“Err. Umm. There there.” I sighed, they have more issues than I ever did as a kid. Her sobbing increased and I had to admit it did something to me inside a little bit. “Lydia have you tried being nice to Jackson?”

****

She sniffled and looked up at me with watery eyes, “But I am nice to Jackson.”

****

I raised an eyebrow like Der-, never mind. “Oh really?” She nodded with fat crocodile tears threatening to escape. “So what if Jackson made you do everything he said, bossed you around, and took advantage of you? How would you feel?”

****

“Mad, and sad.” She replied. “Is that why he’s not my friend; because I was mean to him.”

****

“Yes, but you can always make it better again.”

****

She looked hopeful, “How?”

****

“Why don’t you try doing something he likes and being a little nicer to him. I’m sure that will make you his friend again.”

****

“Ok!” She said excitedly, and ran up to go back inside.

 

“Wait.” I said getting up and halting her in her sprint for the living room. “After lunch.”

****

She pouted and I nodded towards the open door. Lydia waked in front of me as we headed to the living room. “Okay guys, and gals, I have lunch set up in the kitchen.”

****

All at once toys were getting dropped, crayons were getting thrown, and couches were being vacated. “Ah, ah, ah. First, you’re all going to clean up this mess, because I agreed to be a mom, _not_ a maid. Then you’re all going to getting in line from shortest to tallest to wash your hands,” I heard groans, well _a_ groan from Scott. “with soap,” _Groan_ (Scott). “and water.” _Groan_ (Scott).

****

They stared at me. After 4 seconds of awkward silence, “Well,hop to it!” They all jumped and started turning and bumping into each other, then spread out to clean their spots, minus Scott who was still spinning in a circle. I walked out the room back to the kitchen with a small smile. 3,2,1. _Thud_.

****

“Someone help Scott up.” I heard some giggling and a small sigh. Bless Allison.

****

***

****

We were finishing up our lunch in the kitchen, the dining room chairs didn’t work out since they couldn’t see over the table on them, when I broke the news to them, “Nap time!”

****

A chorus of “no”’s and “aww man”’s started up and one “yes” from Scott’s corner (Lord, this child). “That’s right! Nap time! And when you guys wake up I promise to have something fun for you guys after.” They brightened up. “Now go find a spot and I’ll find some pillows.”

****

After finding pillows from the spare rooms upstairs I handed one to each kid. Boyd and Jackson was in between Isaac and Scott and Lydia was laid out next to Allison and Erica. Once I saw they were settled I went back to the kitchen to clean up from the lunch.

****

Fifteen minutes later I went to check up on them and saw everyone asleep. I patted myself on the back and turned towards the stairs to take a little nap of my own, but I heard a movement in the kitchen.

****

Slowly I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen only to see Derek rummaging through the fridge. All the sadness and anger I felt before came rushing back. I can’t sleep now with all these emotions. He straightened up and turned around when he heard me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I put my hand up to stop him and nodded towards the back door. Like hell, am I going to risk raising my voice and waking them up.

****

He held the door open for me and I led the way to the back porch and put enough distance in between us so I wouldn’t be tempted to slap his eyebrows off. He gently shut the door and faced me.

 

“You’re an asshole.” He looked shocked and maybe a little hurt, but I doubt it.

****

“Stiles, just let me explain.” He said hands up in defense.

****

“No. Hell no. Now you want to talk after you not only kissed, but ran out without even an explanation. I knew you were a jerk, but really.” I stepped a little closer getting angrier with every word, and he had enough sense to take a step back. “You left me here to take care of all of them by myself, lucky for you they’re better behaved as kids than teenagers.”

****

It’s ok though once this is all sorted out you won’t have to worry about me and your little crisis anymore.” I spat at him.

****

“I’d hardly call them being kids a crisis Stiles.” He said quietly.

****

“Oh my goodness! I’m not talking about them! I’m talking about me being your wolf’s mate!” I yelled at him and his eyes got wide as saucers, I would laugh if I weren’t so pissed. “Yea, uh-huh, that’s right I know! Did you think I wouldn’t do my research or something.”

****

“Well I was hoping.” He muttered.

****

I rolled my eyes. “Well it’s fine. I get it. Your wolf wants me, not you.” His expression turned confused. “I’ll be out your fur, eyebrows, whatever soon enough.”

****

If he didn’t look confused before, “What do you mean?” Where are you going?”

****

“Well Derek when most people graduate high school they go to a little or big, depending on their preference, place called college.” He rolled his eyes. “And I got accepted to MIT.”

****

He had a frown on now, “But that’s in Massachusetts. Stiles that’s on the other side of the country!” He sounded upset, huh probably doesn’t want to lose his precious pack mother.

****

“Well hopefully four years will be enough time for you and your wolf to find someone you both agree on.” Just the thought of Derek with someone else made my heart clench.

****

“Stiles if you would just let me explain.” He pleaded and his hand reached out to to my face and I flinched back. One touch from him would have me in a puddle in less than a second. His face crumbled.

****

“There’s really nothing left to explain.” I said looking anywhere, but his face and his hand that was still extended. I felt tears start to well in my eyes and my throat tighten. “I get it. I really do. And I’m not upset.” Worst lie I’ve ever told.

****

I blinked back my tears and gave him a shaky smile, and he looked like I just hit him in the face with a chair. I don’t even want to try to figure out what this look means, because last time I researched something about Derek my heart got broken. Oh. That was earlier today. I didn’t even know I was in love. Great.

****

“I’ve had a long day so I’m just going to go take a nap, while they’re out cold.” I didn’t wait for answer and went back inside. I climbed the stairs and went straight for the guest room. I locked the door behind me. I didn’t bother turning on the light and laid on my side and let the pillow muffle my cries. My cries were loud enough that I didn’t hear Derek slide down the other side of my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He climbed up Derek’s back and locked his arms around his neck and said, “You have to suck at something. Now you know it’s cooking, and that you should never ever do it again.” Well, he meant well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *She comes in with her white flag and peace sign* Wow Umm I totally don't blame you guys for wanting to kill me! I swear you will never have to wait that long again! And you should probably thank CarlssonElyy for putting genuine fear for my life in me. Ooh and would you look at that there's some lovin' in there!   
> *She quietly exits stage left while their distracted*

_Again you should probably thank[CarlssonElyy](../../../users/CarlssonElyy/pseuds/CarlssonElyy) for giving me that last push :)_

* * *

_Boom_

_**** _

I jumped out of my sleep. Man, crying can take a lot of energy if you do it efficiently.

****

_Boom_

I jumped again. This time falling off the bed onto the floor. Who was trying to break into the guest room?

 

“Guys, we can do this. One 1, 2, 3.” _Boom._ Though this time I managed not to get startled. Instead I heard what sounded like the kids all fall onto the floor. I got up and rubbed the remaining sleep out my eyes. And heard Scott yell, “Again! 1, 2---” I opened the door before he got to three, and watched as all seven of them fell on the floor.

****

I’m a bad person for laughing, but that was tv comedy worthy. I crouched down in front of them. “Why, may I ask, were you all trying to break the door down?” Scott stopped rubbing his head and looked towards my voice.

****

“Thank God!” He exclaimed and pounced on me, and causing the rest to jump on me too.

****

“Are you guys okay?” They didn’t look physically hurt, I looked to my left out and craned my neck to look out the window. It didn’t look later than nine o’clock.

 

Scott sat up on my stomach, looking like I offended him by even asking the question. “No we’re not okay!” I raised my eyebrow for him to elaborate. “You left us all alone with daddy, and he made us dinner!”

****

“Isn’t that a good thing. He’s feeding you isn’t he.” Simultaneously I felt six heads shake against me. Isaac raised his head with tears in his eyes.

****

“He burnt mac n’ cheese.” He said with a shaky voice. “How can someone burn mac n’ cheese?” He asked, like it was something unheard of.

****

I felt someone shift off me and next found myself with a mouthful strawberry blonde hair. “I even showed him the directions. They were on the box.” Lydia huffed with her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes, at their dramatics, and got Scott off my stomach because it was getting hard to breathe, and sat up.

****

“Well, how about I make you guys something to eat then.” I suggested, and they all jumped up and started helping me up and pulling me towards the door, with Boyd and Scott pushing at my back. They dragged me all the way downstairs into the kitchen, where I saw Derek dumping what looks like black rocks into the garbage disposal. “Was that the macaroni?” I asked, because it honestly looked like charcoal.

****

“We _told_ you.” Scott not so whispered. Derek turned and glared at them.

****

“I told them not to wake you.” Derek mumbled looking down at the, now black, pan.

****

“Well, mom wouldn’t want us to die from food poisoning either.” Lydia said with a flip of hair, gaining a giggle from some of the kids. I hid a smile behind my hand. Derek looked even more dejected.

****

“Why don’t the boys go and keep Derek company in the living room, while us ladies prepare dinner. How’s that sound?” I got a series of nods and ‘yes’ from everyone, but Derek was still staring at pan, like it’s the reason for his failed attempt at dinner. I rolled my eyes and pushed the boys towards him to get the ball rolling, and more importantly get him out the room so I can breathe.

****

Isaac and Boyd were first. Boyd gently took the pan out his hands, discreetly shaking his head at it, and placed it in the trash. Isaac took one of Derek’s hands, and patted it while softly whispering what sounded like “There, there.”

****

Scott went up and took his other hand and rubbed his arm, saying “Yea, cooking is not for everyone.” He offered up a bright smile to the Alpha who simply rolled his eyes.

****

Jackson was a bit less gentle, but it’s Jackson. He climbed up Derek’s back and locked his arms around his neck and said, “You have to suck at something. Now you know it’s cooking, and that you should never _ever_ do it again.” Well, he meant well. Derek side-eyed him from his shoulder, Jackson just petted his hair, and Derek’s eyebrows dipped even lower somehow. They started pulling him to towards the kitchen door and Boyd was pushing him forward.

****

“We can watch tv if you want, I’m sure there are some cooking channels you could watch.” Isaac said using his free hand to swing the door open.

****

“No. No. No. That’ll make him want to try and cook again and we don’t need that.” Scott said frantically. I swear I saw Jackson shudder slightly at the thought. When the door swung shut, I heard them agree to Boyd’s suggestion to watch baseball.

****

The girls and I were still staring at the door they just walked out of. It was Erica who broke the silence, “Boys are weird.”

****

“WE HEARD THAT!” The boys chorused from the living room and we all started laughing.

****

***

“Looks good ladies!” And it did, we made 2 batches of macaroni and cheese, and had enough time left over to bake some cookies for dessert. I started high fiving everyone and laughing when Allison and Erica missed.

****

I went into the dining room and checked the boy’s progress on setting the table, last I heard they were having an argument on which side of the plate the fork should be on. They were all standing in a line with proud smiles on their faces, and Derek was holding Isaac with his own smirk, that I refused to linger on. I quickly looked away from him, missing the flash of hurt on his face, and clapped my hands together.

****

“You guys this looks amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Their smiles only got bigger. “Now, go and wash your hands while I put the food on the table.” I made shooing signs at them and watched Isaac slid out of Derek’s arms, and saw him follow the boys out. I went to the kitchen and told the girls to do the same.

****

I went through a whole diagram in my head, to successfully balance both pans in my hand, when a muscular arm reached around me and grabbed one of them. Crap. I should’ve told him to wash his hands too. I quickly grabbed the other pan and swerved around him and out the kitchen door. Leaving him with his scowl. I put the food down and went back in to get the drinks. And leaving while Derek was still standing in the same place.

****

Thank God, Lydia and Boyd were the first ones down. I can’t handle anymore of this silence. “Just pick a seat guys.” I told them. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up, “You guys hurry up, before the food gets cold.” And they all came trickling down the steps, I followed them in. And my eyes narrowed at the only seat left open for me, next to Derek, who sat at the head of the table. With a heavy sigh I sat next to him carefully avoiding eye contact, and ignoring my rapid heart beat.

****

“Well dig in you guys.” I said dryly and Scott practically jumped out his seat. Lord, this child. When Derek got the plate he put food in my plate then his, and ignored my protests about me being able to serve myself. I stared wide eyed as he passed the food to the next person and dug in. With a heavy sigh I stabbed my fork into the food a little more forcefully than necessary and angrily ate.

I looked up after feeling someone incessantly tapping my thigh. I looked to Scott, who was next to me, and he pointedly lifted his fork and gently put it in his plate and scooped up some macaroni and ate it. I think he’s trying to tell me something, the cheeky little thing. I narrowed my eyes at him and he slowly turned his eyes back to his plate.

****

Derek apparently thought Scott’s mini lesson was hilarious because his shoulders couldn’t stop shaking and he was fighting off a smile. So I accidently stomped on his foot and absolutely did _not_ laugh when he choked on his food. And Isaac jumped up out the seat next to him to pat his back. This dinner might be so bad after all, I thought with a smug smile.

****

After dinner and Derek insisting he wash the dishes, cue eye roll, we all settled in to watch _Lady and the Tramp_ in the living room. Somehow we all managed to fit on the couch. With Derek on one, Erica in his lap and Boyd tucked against his side. Jackson and Lydia were in the middle leaning on each other and Scott’s head was laying on Allison’s lap, who leaned against me at the other end of the couch. Last, but not least Isaac sat in my lap, his eyes already drooping and his blonde curls tickling my chin.

****

The food plus the movie had them all out like lights halfway through the film, and Derek and I put them all on the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. We quietly tiptoed out the room and into the hallway. I looked at Derek who was staring at me, gave a quick nod and ran up the steps to the guest room, but not before hearing him give a low growl. As soon as I got to the room I shut the door behind me and listened to Derek come up the stairs. He paused in front of my door, but after a few seconds went down the hall to his own room.

****

I let out a sigh and collapsed on the bed. And put my pillow on my head, but of course that would be when Derek left his room and barged into mine. I let out a small shriek as he grabbed me around my waist and carried me in a fireman hold to his room, and unceremoniously dumped me on his bed. Before I could ask what the hell he thinks he’s doing, he slid up the bed and straddled my hips, while locking mine in place. I started pushing at his shoulder, which was pointless since he’s made of some type of rock.

****

He growled and pinned my arms to the bed on both sides of my head. And unlike the utter frustration on his face he kissed me soft and slow, surprising me to stillness. Then his nose traced mine and went down mine cheek where he placed his next kiss. I closed my eyes, feeling my throat constrict as I let out a stuttered breath. He put his face in my neck and breathed me, sending shivers down my back. I felt his lips brush over my pulse.

****

I felt his muscles loosen the longer he scented me and after what felt like hours, but were only a few minutes, he lifted his head and I felt him staring down out me. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to look at his which were surprisingly red, and sad. He looked so sad, and my heart was betraying me by clenching so violently at them. When he saw I wasn’t going to resist he let his eyes fade back to it’s green, but kept my arms in place.

****

“Can I speak now?” He asked so quietly, that if we weren’t so close I probably wouldn’t have heard him. I could’ve made a sassy remark about him willingly wanting to speak, but I kept it in. The grateful look on his face let me know he knew that too. I nodded, and he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

****

They were open and staring into mine when he said, “I love you.” And I stopped breathing. He didn’t blink or smile or anything. In fact, he still looked upset. “You piss me off, you annoy me, I hate when you don’t stay home like I ask you to, I hate when you go behind my back to help the pack, I hate when you make all those movie references that I don’t understand.” I let out the breath I held and now It’s safe to say that I’m confused, and slowly becoming offended.

****

“I hate it when I find you doing research at three in the morning when you should be sleeping, I hate the way you suck your fingers after vacuuming a whole bowl of curly fries.” I felt my skin heating up a little after that.

****

“I hate when you don’t notice the fucking pizza guy eyeing you up and down every time you answer the door.” He does? He always looks high to me.

****

“I hate it when you take care of everyone else before yourself. I hate how you make me smile and I don’t realize it until my cheeks start hurting. I hate when you do everything in your power to make me laugh, and when I do you look at me like I just gave you the best gift in the world. I hate that you made me love again, that you’re closing that gaping hole in my heart.” I saw his eyes start to water, around the same time my tears start coming out the corner of my eyes. Then he finally let go of my arms and balanced his arms beside my head. “I love you.”

****

He put his head down against my shouldered and let out a shaky breath. My mouth before I had a chance to think about what to say to all of that. “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at once. Ever.” I expected him to get to roll away from me but I felt him smile against my skin. He brought his face back to mine and had a small smile on his lips. “Well you tend to get me to do the unexpected.” Then his smile was replaced with a small frown.

****

“I’m serious though Stiles. Yes, my wolf wants you as a mate, but I want you too.” He said so sincerely, but a part of me couldn’t completely believe him.

****

“Then why? Why did you run? Why didn’t you answer my calls, or respond to my voicemails. You just...left.” The last part coming out as a whisper, another tear slipping out, but his thumb caught it.

****

“Because --I --Damnit Stiles, because you weren’t supposed to happen, you weren’t supposed to crawl your way into my heart without me knowing!  I don’t deserve and you certainly don’t need me. I mean you got into MIT and it’s probably not the only place! God I tried so hard to stay away and then I went and messed everything up. Then you started ignoring me, and you couldn’t spend five minutes in the same room as me. You looked at me like you wanted me to disappear and it killed me. My wolf couldn’t breathe and was furious at me for upsetting you. I was furious at myself.” I saw him clench the sheets beside my head and him squeeze his eyes shut. Okay that’s enough.

****

“First of all, you are still an asshole. Second, you don’t get to decide what I need, you sell yourself too damn short Hale. You talk about me putting others first, well what about you? You didn’t have to stay here in Beacon Hills after everything that’s happened, but you did. You kept us in your pack and you made us family.” He opened his eyes to stare at me shocked.

****

“But you’re what keeps us together.” He said getting a smile from me.

****

“This is true.” I said still smiling, and he rolled his eyes. “And third I love you too,” A bright smile broke out on his face, and I gave a small laugh against his lips before capturing them. He moved his legs between mine. He licked into my mouth eliciting a moan from me, but I wasn’t done talking. I flipped us over and jabbed my finger in his chest,  “and if you ever run away and leave me with bunch of kids ever again, I won’t hesitate to shove whole foot up your werewolf ass.”

****

I’ve never seen someone look so happy to be threatened, but here laid Derek with a grin on his face, “Okay.” And he tugged my face back to his and kissed me deeply, leaving my lips tingled.

****

I pulled back and tucked my head under his chin, and he automatically wrapped his arms around me. “Now be a good pillow, because all those feelings just wore me out. I’m surprised you haven’t..” I looked up and and saw his eyes closed and breath even, “..passed out.” I kissed his chin and saw the corner of his lips turn up in his sleep.

****

I shut my eyes and let his heartbeat put me to sleep, “I got my man, bitches.” I murmured, and felt his arms tighten before I was out.

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy peeps! Well they got their shit together! It's about time! *Happy dance!!!* I'm so excited to write this next chapter! Why, you ask? Well it's because BAMF Stiles is coming out! Bring out the camouflage, combat boots, and magic!!! 
> 
> And sorry again for the wait :/ I love you guys and your comments! This summer has been stressful for me, because I'm a dance director and I'm choreographing and teaching 5 dances -__- But I trying to make time for my fics and dance :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Hey guys. So I've decided that I'm not really feeling this story anymore, and I won't be continuing. Sorry. Stay blessed. Don't stress :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pack mom bitch, and everybody knows not to mess with a mother’s child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuah haha!!! Heyyyy guys! Clearly that last post was a joke, I was feeling a little evil for a minute! But here it is!! THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Man, it's finally coming to an end. Well enough of my yapping...typing..whatevs lol As you can tell I'm in a good mood too :-) Well enjoy my hun buns!

This is the most relaxed I’ve felt since the pack had been changed. I woke up this morning with my head still on Derek’s chest, but Isaac was also there on Derek’s side. Scott and Allison used my thigh as a pillow, Jackson was curled against the headboard, and one of his hands found its’ way into Derek’s hair. Over my shoulder I caught sight of Lydia who was sleeping cuddled against my back. That left Boyd and Erica who claimed both of Derek’s thighs as their own.

****

I didn’t remember falling asleep with them, or hearing them get into the bed, but I still smiled softly at them, my pack, my family. I quietly untangled myself from all the limbs and climbed off the bed, and before I shut the door behind me, they all managed to curl around Derek.

****

After brushing my teeth and attempting to tame my hair, I tiptoed down the main staircase and made my way towards the kitchen to start on breakfast for my pack. _My pack._ “They’re my pack.” I whispered, the corner of my lip turning up a bit. I don’t know how long I stood with the carton of eggs in my hands when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Derek’s face found it’s way to my neck and breathed me in. _Werewolves._ I turned my head towards him and kissed his forehead, because I could do that now, and his arms tightened a bit more around my waist. He hummed against my neck, and pressed his lips softly to my skin.

****

“Breakfast?” I asked softly, and he nodded and hesitantly let go. I turned and leaned into him and he met me halfway with a tender kiss, that he smiled in. Then he spun me around and swatted my butt. “Hey!” I yelped and pouted at him, he smirked at me and said, “Breakfast.” I glared half heartedly before turning and grabbing a bowl while grumbling about pushy wolves, and heard Derek chuckling as he went to the fridge.

****

The kitchen was filled with sounds of the eggs sizzling, toasters buzzing, and small smiles between Derek and I. The smell of food was starting to fill the air, so it was no surprise when Scott came downstairs, dragging poor Allison who didn’t look all that awake behind him. The sight was so funny that Derek and I stopped what we were doing to laugh at them, well Scott mostly, I felt kind of bad for Allison.

****

As they made their way to the table Derek stepped in their way. “Guys, did you brush your teeth yet?”

****

Allison didn’t bother opening her eyes, in fact I don’t think she’s even awake, and Scott was trying to look around Derek for the food.

****

Scott replied, “No, but-”

****

“No ‘but’s.”

****

“I didn’t say ‘butts’”

****

“No, Scott I meant when you said ‘but’.” Derek said sounding exasperated.

****

“When did I say “butt”, I only want food.”

****

“Well you can’t have food until you and everyone else brush your teeth.”

****

“Whyyyy?” Scott whined, and flapped his arms jostling Allison awake.

****

“Think of it this way. If you don’t brush your teeth when you’re supposed to they’ll fall out. Then you’ll be stuck drinking soup the rest of your life.” Scott’s eyes widened at his words and he ran out the kitchen door leaving poor Allison to slump to the ground.

****

He rushed back in chanting “sorry” and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her up the stairs. I laughed and turned back to check on the food.

****

“Was he actually like that as a  kid?” Derek asked, I turned to him with fond smile.

****

“Yup, I was 5 when I met Scott and discovered his love of food. My mom and I just finished baking cookies and were letting them cool in the kitchen. We heard footsteps, but we knew it wasn’t my dad.” I laughed a little bit, and Derek was leaning on the island now in front of me. “My mom started to panic, so she grabbed our lamp and told me to stay put.” Derek put his hand up to stop me.

****

“Let me guess you followed her, regardless.” I narrowed my eyes and scoffed.

****

“Please. I scooped a few of my large leggo pieces first.” Derek let out a laugh that shook his whole body. I paused for a second to take in his smile. I shook my head a little, and went on.

****

“Anyways we crept in with our weapons held high and Scott looked up with a mouth full of cookies and started screaming and my mom and I started screaming. Pretty much we were all screaming, but then of course Scott started choking on the cookies.”

****

Derek started laughing again and I was giggling in between. “So mom rushed over to help him and I dropped my leggos to get him some milk.

****

Ugh. Then this child drank it all in one gulp and it ended up going down the wrong pipe.” I was full on laughing now remembering how Scott had crumbs and milk all over his shirt.

****

“After we finally got him to breathe, we all just stared at each other and started laughing. My mom asked what he was doing here, and he said he smelled cookies.

****

So we wrapped up a bunch and told Scott to lead us to his house down the street. Ms. McCall was cracking up when we told her what happened. We’ve been besties ever since.”

****

“He broke into your house because he smelled food.” Derek said flatly.

****

“There was no question mark after that, so I’m not sure if I should answer it or not.” With that I turned off the stove and got plates out for the table and Derek got the cups. After putting the last of the food out Derek and I both turned to where we heard the stampede coming down the staircase.

****

***

****

After food Derek said we were going outside and to get some air. The boys said ‘no, thanks’ and made their way to the tv, and the girls flat out refused.

****

“That wasn’t a request, but an order.” He said sternly with his arms crossed, and I don’t why but that voice was doing things to me, and my nether regions. *cough *cough They all sighed and walked outside. I smirked from beside Derek, reached up to put my lips at his ear, and brought my right hand to rest it where his arms crossed and dragged it slowly from his wrist to his elbow, back and forth, then put my other hand on his shoulder.

****

“I just love it when you assert yourself like that, it gets me-.” I made sure to hold my breath and grazed my teeth against the shell of his ear, and lightly put my tongue to lick where I worried it. I let my breath go slowly. “Wet.” I bit my lip and took my hands off of him, but he pulled me to him, from around my waist, his eyes dark with lust. “Ah. Ah. Ah.” I put one finger on his chest and nodded my head towards the door the pack was just outside of. I slipped out his grasp with a sly smile and mischievous glint in my eye

****

He looked a good mix between horny, and devastated. I winked at him, and he whined low in his throat, and turned to adjust his not so little problem in his pants. I laughed when he growled as I pinched his butt on my way out.

****

***

****

Derek led the way through the preserve which I was perfectly okay with, because the view was absolutely divine. The quarters I could bounce off this man’s ass. Mmm. I was broken out my thoughts by a tugging on my sleeve. “Yes Erica?”

****

“What are you staring at with that funny look?” She asked. Oh Lord. I plastered a tight smile on my face.

****

“Nothing hun.” Hoping that would be enough, but no. My life can and never will be that easy.

****

“Nuh-unh you were staring at daddy’s butt, like Scott was staring at the bacon this morning. Almost like you wanted to eat--mmm.” I ran to Jackson and slapped my hand on his mouth to prevent him from killing me internally anymore, but it was too late the girls started giggling behind their hands and the boys faces varied between humor and disgust, but the disgust was mostly on Scott’s part. My face was quickly heating up, as I narrowed my eyes at Jackson.

****

“Not. Another. Word. Unless you don’t want dessert tonight.” He nodded quickly and I let him go so he can run behind Lydia.

****

I took a deep breath snuck a quick peek at Derek and saw a that damn cocky smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair back and walked ahead of them with my head held high. A little move Lydia helped me perfect. He fell in step with me, and opened his mouth.

****

“Not a peep out of you, or you won’t get any dessert either.” I pointed a finger at him before he could say anything. He held his hands up in surrender, and put an innocent look on his face. I eyed him before walking again.

****

He walked silently by my side, for a few seconds. The silence was clearly too good to be true. “But I was under the impression that you were having me for dessert.” I halted to a stop and turned to him with my mouth wide open, “Everybody run!! Angry pack mom!!!” he yelled and grabbed Isaac and Erica running to the clearing with the rest of the kids running, and screaming after him.

****

“Derek!” I yelled and ran after them, but when I got to the clearing they weren’t there. Ok keep calm. Keep fucking calm Stiles. “Guys!” I heard a twig snap behind me, I whipped around only to get a mouthful of leaves. They were all standing there laughing. “Oh really.” I gave a sly smile and got a pile of leaves off the ground and stalked towards them.

****

“Wait, wait!” Allison said. “I think we can work this out without violence.” She said in a hopeful voice. My poor little princess clearly didn’t know the ways of her mother. I nodded at her and she gave a relieved sigh at the same time I threw the leaves at her face.

****

“But where’s the fun in that.” I laughed and when she made to throw some leaves at me I ducked behind Boyd. And this began the leaf war. It was honestly every wolf, hunter, and plain human for himself. Although at one point I saw Derek using Lydia as a shield, at least I had an excuse when I used Jackson as my shield. I wish I could tell you what it was, but that one pile of leaves did a number on me.

****

Eventually we all took a break and laid out on the scattered leaves, staring at the sky. And it was Isaac who asked what to do next.

****

“How about hide'n'seek?” Derek suggested. “My family and I used to play it all the time in these woods.” I smiled and reached and squeezed his hand.

****

“Sounds fun.” Then simultaneously they all said “Not it.”

****

“Great.” I said flatly. They all laughed at me, they seemed to be doing a lot of lately. “I’m counting to 100. I put my hands over my eyes and heard them all take off.

****

After counting I got up and went on the hunt for them, “Guys! Come out wherever you are!” I yelled, I only wandered for a few minutes before I was pulled behind a tree, I was about to scream, but I saw it was Derek after he put a hand over my mouth.

****

Isaac was clutching onto his leg and could see fear in his eyes. I looked at Derek and his whole body was tense like he was ready to fight. I took his hand off his hand off my mouth and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

****

“Hunters.” He gritted and nodded his head to around the tree. My heart started to pick up speed.

****

“How many?” He shut his eyes and focused on his hearing.

****

“Four.” He growled, and Isaac whimpered.

****

I put a hand on his head, and combed fingers through his hair. “Shhh, baby. It’s going to be okay.” I looked to Derek. “Where are the others?”

****

“They’re hiding, the hunters haven’t found them yet.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he stiffened, the same time I heard a familiar scream.

****

Derek shifted, and jumped out from behind the tree, after telling Isaac and I to stay put. I pulled Isaac to me and tried to keep him calm.

****

“Unhand me stranger! You’re getting my dress dirty!” Lydia yelled, and I heard Derek growl loudly.

****

“Let her go now.” Derek sounded murderous. Another hunter called out. “We found two more.”

****

“No.” I whispered. I felt my chest getting warmer, but I blamed it on the fear.

****

“Here’s the deal,” One of the hunters said. “We’ll give you your kids, and in return you come with us.” Isaac broke out my hold yelling “Daddy!” I ran out after him, and the rest of the pack came out their hiding spot, and crowded behind me.

****

There were four hunters like Derek said. The one in the front held Lydia by the waist, and she was struggling in his grasp. Another hunter, to his left, had Boyd and Allison. Scott was growling lowly, his eyes fixed on the hand holding Allison back.

****

“Okay.” My heart stopped. Derek took a step forward with Isaac still attached to his leg. “Okay. You let them go and I’ll go.”

****

The hunter still holding Lydia nodded to the one on his left to let go of Boyd and Allison and he put Lydia down. They ran to me, and I pushed them behind me with the others.

****

“Looks like you have yourself a deal, mongrel.” The hunter said and Derek nodded stiffly. He picked up Isaac, who wrapped his arms around his neck, and walked towards me. He tried to pass Isaac on to me, but he wasn’t letting go.

****

“Come on Isaac, you need to go with your -you need to let go and go with your mom.” Derek said his voice thick with emotion.

****

“I love you daddy.” Isaac said, and Derek nodded brushing his lips on the top of his head. He got Isaac to let go and put him in my arms. I never took my eyes off Derek as he looked into each of his pack member’s in the eye with a sad smile. He looked at me last, and brought his hand to my cheek and wiped away a tear I didn’t know fell.

****

He pressed lips against mine, then another to my forehead. “I love you.” He whispered.

****

“M -me too. I -I love you too Der.” I choked. He took a deep breath, while wiping a hand over his face. With a blank look on his face he turned back to the hunters.

****

“That was touching. Really it was.” The hunter in front said and the others laughed. Derek growled at them. The hunters all raised their gun to the pack and I.

****

“I said I would go, you don’t have to hurt them.” Derek gritted out.

****

“I know what I said, but I changed my mind.” The hunter said with a sickening grin. “I was going to kill you after we roughed you up a bit, but now I’m thinking we kill you right in front of your little family.”

****

“NO!” Derek roared and charged at them, but one of the hunters in the back shot an arrow in his leg. He fell to the ground, he tried to get up again, but this time a bullet was shot in his thigh.

 

“Stop hurting our dad!” Jackson yelled, and took a step forward, but I stopped him when I put my hand out.

****

“Shut up, dog.” One of the hunters yelled.

****

“Please, not in front of them.” Derek begged.

****

“No can do. They should see how animals are put down.” He said with disgust. I felt my arms start to shake, so I put Isaac down behind me, and I tried to block their view. “It’s really too bad, at least they’ll all be dead soon after you. I’m doing you a favor, it’s not like this weak excuse for a pack would survive long anyway.”

****

_...They’ll be dead soon after you… They’ll be dead...Derek’s going to die...My mate...My pack…_

_**** _

_Protect them…_

_**** _

I felt the heat in my chest again, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. I focused on that heat and my hands started shake even more. I saw the hunter moving his lips, but I couldn’t hear anything he was saying. I lifted my hands and saw that they were not glowing, but smoking. It looked like purple smoke was coming out my skin.

****

The hunter lifted the gun to Derek’s head, and I felt the pain and fear coming from the pack. It made the burning inside me get hotter somehow. The hunter pulled the trigger. _Protect._

_**** _

I opened my eyes, when did they shut? I saw the bullet in front of Derek frozen in the air, my hand was also in the air in their direction. I stared at the smoke surrounding my arm and followed down the rest of my body. I moved my pointer finger down, but kept my arm up. The bullet fell to the ground in front of Derek, I could tell the moment he realized he wasn’t hit because his head shot up and he looked back at me and saw the smoke surrounding me. The hunter’s eyes widened then narrowed and he pointed his gun at me and the kids.

****

“Kill her.” He said. All the hunters shot their weapons and all at once I saw bullets and arrows aim at _my pack._

_**** _

_“No!”_ I shot my other hand out and like the first bullet all the bullets and arrows froze mid air. _“You do not get to come onto our territory, and threaten our pack!”_ I felt myself moving forward unconsciously and the weapons moving forward as well. _“And you damn well will not threaten my mate!”_ One of the hunters farther back lifted his gun again and I saw my right wrist flick to the side and before I knew it the hunter was thrown against a tree, and knocked unconscious.

****

_“Whatever you thought you knew about the Hale pack was a lie.”_ I blinked and saw myself in front of Derek now directly facing the remaining hunters, whatever the two hunters in the back saw in my face had them drop their weapons and try to run, blew out a breath of air, and a sharp wind had them both slamming into another tree, and not get up.

****

I heard a click in front of my face, looking in front of me I saw the last hunter left point his weapon at me, but the fear in his face gave him away, a movement behind me distracted him for a moment that made his eyes go wide. The weapons from before all turned slowly to face him. _“The Hale pack is anything, but weak.”_ The weapons got closer to him as he took a step back. _“I will destroy you before you even get the chance to so much as breathe on any of my pack.”_ He lowered his weapon to the ground slowly, and got on his knees.

****

“Alright.” The weapons surrounded him now, with one arrow dangerously close to his throat. “ _Okay!_ I understand!”

****

_“I don’t think you do.”_ I crouched down in front of his face and tilted my head with a smirk playing on my lips. _“I’m pack mom bitch, and everybody knows not to mess with a mother’s child.”_ The heat inside swelled and spread from chest to my fingertips and my toes, when I thought about his hands on one of _mine_.

****

I stood up straight and shot my arm out, with my hand curling around the air. When my arm went up so did the hunter, until he was hanging in the air and it looked like the more I curled my hand, the more difficult it became for him to breathe. _“Leave. If you ever set foot in Beacon Hills again. I. Will. Kill. You. Don’t test me.”_

_**** _

I let my arm down and he fell to the ground, hard. He got up to run, but I shot a hand out, and he stopped moving. I turned him slowly. _“Make sure to let your weak excuse for hunters know that my pack is off limits.”_ He nodded frantically and I let him go, watching as he tripped before he took off, and the rest of his loser team got up only a minute or two after him.

****

When I saw they were gone I let out a shaky breath, the weapons all falling to the ground in a heap and I felt the heat in my chest start to pull back. I flexed my hands as the smoke started to go away on them too. Feeling a little sluggish I turned back to Derek and the kids. Who weren’t really kids anymore. Thank God! I mean they were cute and all, but I needed my friends back. I grinned at them, but it started to turn into a frown when they kept staring at me. Even Derek who pulled out the arrow and the bullet out was staring at me.

****

“What? What’s wrong?” I asked looking around.

****

“You were a badass.” Isaac said his voice in awe. I started to blush and smile.

****

“Dude, even I was scared.” Scott said looking both proud and teary.

****

“Well Derek clearly appreciated that display.” Lydia said and she and Erica shared knowing looks, then smirked at Derek. I turned my eyes to him and saw his cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked a little darker. I looked down more and saw a very noticeable bulge in his pants. My eyes widened and my cheeks got darker.

****

Derek shrugged, “Well you were hot.”, he said then bit his lip looking me up and down. Like I was the buffet to his all you can eat.

****

“Oh my.” I said, and not at all breathless and addressed the renewed pack. “Um hello! I just spent a week with you guys as kids don’t I get my hugs!” I demanded with a small laugh, they all grinned, and ran towards me, but when I took a step forward, my world started tipping over, and the ground started to look a lot closer than before. I never felt the impact, but I did feel familiar hands holding me. I could hear my name being called, but images were  started to blur and my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Last thing I heard before everything going black was Isaac. He was yelling _“Mom!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I love flirty Sterek, it hits me in all the right places! 
> 
> BTW School starts in about two weeks, so I plan to finish this in that time! Until next time! And I love the comments and kudos, much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you feel?” Everyone leaned in like my answer was some big secret. I leaned in too and whispered. “I feel fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! :-)

I think I woke up a few times before this one, but things were a blurry. I had to blink my eyes a few more times just to see straight. Looking around I saw I was in Derek’s room, and saw pillows stacked in the armchair, like someone’s been sleeping there.

 

After sitting and staring at the wall for what felt like forever I had the sudden urge to pee. I slowly brought my legs out from under the comforter and made my way to the bathroom.

 

I purposely avoided looking at the mirror when I walked, but as I was about to leave I couldn’t resist looking. I looked...okay considering the fact that I felt like I just moved a truck with my bare hands. I shrugged and went to find the rest of my pack.

 

Halfway to the kitchen I was concerned as to why no one heard me coming yet. I heard shrieking and yelling outside and ran to the back door.

 

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?” I yelled and it took a minute for me to register that they weren’t in trouble; in fact it looked like they were training. Except Derek, who was shirtless, and looked like he was modeling sweatpants.

 

I couldn’t admire him any longer when I had a face full of blonde curls, and arms wrapped around my waist lifting my off the porch.

 

“Mom.” Isaac whispered against my neck. I smiled in his hair, and returned the hug.

 

“Hey buddy! Glad to have you back and taller than me again, but do you think you can put me back down to the safety of the ground please.” He nodded and put me down like I might break. I took a good look at his face and he looked like he was about to cry. As a matter of fact, they all looked like they were about to breakdown, even Derek.

 

“What’s wrong with you guys? You all look like someone died. Wait. _Did_ someone die? Oh my God! Who died!? Why aren’t you guys answering me? Hello?! Isaac where are you taking me?” Isaac started turning me and leading me back into the house and sat me in a chair at the kitchen table.

 

Isaac planted himself next to me, and pretty much hovered. Everyone else found seats around the table, except Scott who stood behind me and Derek stood across from me and looked at me with a look I couldn’t figure out.

 

 Surprisingly it was Jackson who asked me, “How do you feel?” Everyone leaned in like my answer was some big secret. I leaned in too and whispered. “I feel fine.” They all kept staring, but jumped in their seats at the sound of a bark. We lifted our heads and looked at Derek who was dying with laughter, I couldn’t help but laugh too. Everyone was still in shock over Derek laughing, but joined in eventually.

 

After laughing, and some tears _(“Scott you’re a werewolf, you don’t have allergies.”_ ) we settled down, and everyone was more relaxed. My stomach chose that moment to growl obscenely. I blushed deeply. “I think I’m hungry,” I said with a sheepish smile, almost everyone rolled their eyes, but Lydia got up and took out ingredients for a sandwich, and Derek set a glass of water in front of me.

 

I reached out to grab it, but stopped and stared at my hand. “What the fuck.” I lifted my other hand and saw that it was exactly the same. I flipped them over to my palms, and saw the same thing. There were all sorts of symbols, lines, and spirals that looked liked they twisted their way around my fingers. They didn’t go past my wrist, then they started glowing purple, and the table started shaking. I didn’t know what was happening or how to stop it, but a heavy hand landed on the pulse on my neck and I found myself getting calmer, and my breathing getting back to normal.

 

The glowing from the [symbols](http://i.dbzstatic.com/images/user_images/2013/08/05/24718629_CP_photo.jpeg) faded back to black. Everyone was back to staring at me. “Ok you’re all going to quit staring at me right now, and explain to me what happened!” Everyone winced at me going into mom mode, but I don’t care. I’m hungry and confused.

 

Derek had Isaac push over and Lydia put my sandwich in front me. “Thanks.” I whispered.

 

Then everyone started speaking one after the other. “You kicked some serious ass with those hunters, I almost left Boyd to be with you.” Erica said half serious. My eyes widened and I remembered what happened with the hunters, before I could respond, Boyd tacked on.

 

“I would’ve let her, especially after the way you threw them when you flicked your hand.” He said.

 

“Can we talk about how there was actual smoke coming from her body, it was sick!” Scott half yelled like he was talking about his favorite hero.

 

“Then she was all like ‘ _I’m pack mom, bitch.’_ They were so scared!” Isaac said next.

 

“Language.” I murmured with a small smile, and I heard Derek give a huff of laughter.

 

“Think about how much more dangerous you would be if you actually knew how to fight.” Allison said, “But don’t worry I’ll teach you after you get your strength back. She added at my offended look.

 

“Oh man, a Stiles that can fight, _and_ use magic. Watch out world.” Jackson said sarcastically, but with a warm smile. I rolled my eyes, but without any heat at him. Lydia thumped on the back of the head, but smiled at me.

 

“I agree, although I am upset that we lost a member of Team Human.” I laughed at her and turned to Derek.

 

“Was I really a badass?” I asked Derek, smirking when I saw a light blush cover his cheeks. Then I vaguely remember him giving me a heated look before...before I blanked out.

 

“Wait, what happened when I passed out? Do you know if the hunters left yet? And what happened to my hands?” I looked out the kitchen window, and it was dark out, so they should be gone by now. I heard Derek speaking to me, which brought me back to the conversation.

 

“What did you say?” I asked Derek, and he gently grabbed my hand.

 

“I said the hunters left after you passed out...two days ago.” _Two...days._

 

“After, you passed out you wouldn’t wake up, so we called Deaton. He came to the house to check you over, but when he went to touch you, your body shocked him. He tried again, but you started doing that purple smoke thing, and you started floating...at least a foot in the air from the bed, and he couldn’t get near you.” The whole time I heard this my eyes were wide with shock. “He said that all that power you used at once drained your energy, and that while you were healing your magic was protecting you.”

 

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry. He squeezed my hand again, and it brought my attention back to the symbols. “My hands…” I got out, my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew the wolves heard me.

 

“Deaton said they’re a gift from nature.” I rolled my eyes. _Again with the nature._ “When you’re ready, he said, he could help you learn to control it.”

 

“I -this is a lot. I can’t --I need.” I couldn’t seem to get my thoughts together, I barely registered the hurt look on Derek’s face when I pried my hand from his, or the calls of my name when I pushed away from the table and headed upstairs.

 

I went to the guest room and just fell on the bed. I wasn’t upset parse, just…overwhelmed. Yesterday, or should I say two days ago, I was pretty much human, now I create purple smoke like some type of fog machine and float in the air while I sleep.

 

“If we’re being honest, I’d like to argue that you’ve never exactly been normal.” I heard a gruff voice from the doorway say. I sighed.

 

“Was I saying all that—“

 

“Out loud? Yes.” I heard Derek say, his voice much closer to me. I felt the bed dip, and then my body was being manhandled in all types of directions and my face was suddenly meeting a hard shoulder.

 

“Really.” I said dryly. “I hate it when you manhandle me.” While he adjusted me sideways in his lap, the arm that wasn’t around my waist trailed down my neck, over my heart. He tapped twice.

 

“No, you don’t.” I heard his smirk through his words.

 

“Did I do this? Am I the reason for this newfound sass? I am aren’t I?” I would’ve kept going, but Derek’s lips sort of took mine over. He was sweet and gentle with it, it calmed me down and I felt my heart get steady again. He moved his lips to my forehead, and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know. No one’s forcing you. I-we wouldn’t blame you if you left Beacon Hills, and found something better for yourself.” He looked away and a flash of hurt passed through his eyes. “I know MIT would be lucky to have you.” Knowing Derek, he wasn’t just talking about being with the pack; he was also talking about me being with him.

 

I gave a long deep sigh, hoping it conveyed exactly what I was feeling, which is how stupid I think Derek is. I turned in his arms and straddled his lap. Then I effectively punched him in the shoulder, he gave a grunt of pain, but I didn’t let that stop me.

 

I grabbed his face with both hands and planted one on him. I licked my way into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. He gave, what he thought, was a quiet moan. Ignoring the fact that something in Derek’s pants seemed to be coming to life, I pulled back and smiled internally at his slack wet lips, and the dazed look in his eyes.

 

“Shut. Up.” I growled, sounding so close to a wolf that Derek’s eyes widened a bit. “Yes. MIT would be lucky as fuck to have me. Why? Well, it’s because I’m flawless.” He looked away from my face, putting a blank look on. “That’s not what _I_ want though.” Smiling at the ways his eyes flicked to mine. “I want to go to a school that’s two hours away, and be able to come home on the weekends to see my dad,” I kissed his right cheek, “my pack,” I kissed his left cheek, “and my mate.” And I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

I grinned at the blush making it’s way up his neck; he still didn’t look convinced though. “I love—“ I sighed, time to put my big girl pants on. “I love you, and I love the pack.” Two things happened at once, Derek grinned. He grinned so hard I felt tears come to my eyes, and fought to keep my own grin off my face. The second thing was in his pants, and it was getting…bigger.

 

“We love you too. _I_ love you too.” God, he’s so cute. I smiled at him, biting my lip to keep off a dopey grin.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughed. “I just felt overwhelmed with all this.” I tried to convey what I meant with a flailing of my arms. “Dealing with werewolves, being good pack mom, and being your mate.” I shrugged looking at my hands that played with the hem of his shirt.

 

His hands covered mine, and he brought each of them to his lips. “My mom was the alpha of our pack.” I stilled because this is the first I’ve heard Derek talk about his mother. “She was the strongest woman I knew. She always put us first, no matter what. Same with my dad, she was always there for him, standing by his side.” He had a small sad smile on his face.

 

You never knew if she was sad, or going through something. She was so good at putting her feelings in the back seat.” He brought his hand up to my face and brushed his thumb against my cheek. His hazel green eyes locked with mine. “You remind me of her.” I gasped at his confession, but he kept going, regardless of the fact that I couldn’t breathe.

 

“Sometimes I have to remind myself that you’re not a wolf, just by the way you act around the pack. Almost like you were born to run with wolves.” He gave me a shy smile, and my traitorous heart gave a little jolt, his eyes locked on my chest.

 

I crossed my arms and blushed, “You’re not special.” I pursed my lips at him. He uncrossed my arms and pulled me closer to him, and laid his ear over my heart.

 

“Lie.” I felt and heard his smile, and couldn’t help but bring one hand to his shoulder and tangle the other in his hair.

 

“I cannot stand you.” I grumbled. He kissed my chest, right over my heart.

 

“Lies. You love me.”

 

“I hate you.” I said and didn’t need him to tell me it was a lie.

 

“You love me.” I felt his lips move against my chest. I gave a small smile and hid it in his hair.

 

“I hate you.”

 

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. “You love me.” His voice came out barely above a whisper. I nodded, “I do.” He grinned and flipped us so that I was on my back and attacked my lips. I moaned when his tongue met mine, and his squeezed my left tit.

 

I got my hand down the back of his shirt and scratched down his back. His chest gave a deep rumble that vibrated through my body. He sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head, but stopped and growled. Not the sexy growl, but the annoyed growl.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, a little upset that his shirt was still on.

 

“No.” He grounded out, his head cocked sideways.

 

“ _Excuse me?”_ I said confused as hell. His eyes flashed to me with resignation and lingering lust. Then he whined and slumped forward dropping his head on my stomach, and his limbs flopped down onto the bed.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I asked, definitely pissed now. He didn’t respond, only his muffled whimpers were heard against my stomach.

 

“Umm helloooo.” I said, poking the top of his head. “If I can recall we were in the process of losing some clothing, such as your shirt and my panties!” He snatched my finger from poking him again, and laid his head on it.

 

“They want to see you.” He whined, and whimpered.

 

“I’m lost. Who is _they?”_ I asked.

 

“Your pack.” I looked from Derek, who is still splayed out on top of me, to the door, where no doubt the pack is huddled.

 

I start laughing and Derek huffs and his breath tickles my stomach, and I see Isaac’s curls peek in through the doorway, and laugh even harder.

 

“Can we come in?” He asks shyly.

 

“Yeah Yeah.” “No.” I flick Derek’s ear and smile at Isaac. Next thing I know, the whole pack comes falling in and onto the bed. I hear arguing over who gets to be by me, and Derek growling at whoever kneed him in the ribs. In the end, I was moved to the center of the bed, with Derek still attached to my front. Isaac cuddled up to my left side, and Scott spooning Allison on my other side. Erica and Boyd claimed both of Derek’s butt cheeks and named them pillows ( _“I always knew that ass was multi-talented! Good thing I own it now.” “Stiles, shut up.” “Can you imagine what would happen if it fell in the wrong hands Der!!!??” “I’m not sure they already haven’t anymore.”_ ) I smiled, and shook my head at my pack, my family.

 

The next breath I took through my nose, caused me to start coughing uncontrollably, and there was angry growling from every other member of the pack. Derek’s growl sent vibrations through me.

 

“ _WHO THE FUCK FARTED!!?”_ He growled.

 

From beside me a voice whispered. “My bad.”

 

“SCOTT!!!” We all yelled.

 

 

 

****

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished, done, OVERRRRR!!! And I still have four weeks of the semester left! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all the comments, threats, kudos, and general love. It helped more than you thought.


End file.
